Hero of Hyrule?
by cherryblossom50
Summary: Zelda has been kidnapped by a familiar person. Someone she's met before. But when? And what do they want with her?
Thunder boomed across the land of Hyrule, signaling the start of a storm. The young princess stood on the balcony of her room and looked at the dark cloud looming overhead. She sighed. Oh how she disliked poor weather such as the rain. But, she thought to herself, the rain helped the plants grow and the animals and people need the plants to survive. Suddenly, rain began to pour down heavily. So heavily, one could barely see through it.

Zelda quickly rushed inside to her room for dry shelter. She made her way to the desk in the corner and looked down at some documents she still needed to look over. Another thing the princess disliked was paper work, but it needed to be done. Better she was the one to do it than some of the others in the royal court. She was the ruler of Hyrule and she needed to be responsible and do her job.

She was just about to sit down when she thought she heard a noise come from the other side of the room. She looked around and couldn't see very much because the room was dark, and the only light she had was the lantern on the desk next to her. She reach down to pick it up and held it in front of her. She slowly began to walk toward the sound.

She suddenly felt herself being grabbed and she dropped the lantern. The room went completely dark then. She tried to scream but noticed that a hand was held over her mouth. She wondered if one of the soldiers had decided to attack her and rob her of the castle's riches. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and everything went dark.

When Zelda awoke, she had a horrible headache. She recalled that she was attacked in her room by what she thought was a soldier or a guard. She got up and noticed she wasn't in her room or anywhere she had seen before. She was in a small, wooden hut. She also wasn't tied up or restrained in any way. Zelda realized she had been kidnapped. She started for the door not so far away from her, when she was stopped by a man with a sword drawn and pointed at her.

He looked familiar, but Zelda had never seen him before. He had dirty blonde, messy hair and bright blue eyes. He had very serious expression on his face. But that might be because she just tried to escape from him. He was wearing old, dark clothing and had a long blue scarf that wrapped around his neck and fell to around his waist. Zelda looked him over again and thought he looked quite handsome. She immediately shook those thoughts off. This man had attacked her in her room, kidnapped her, and is now pointed a sword at her.

Her attention was brought to the sword. It looked very unique. It was a beautiful sword that glistened and looked quite powerful. Then she realized something. This sword looked a lot like-

Zelda gasped.

"What? W-where...W-why...," the terrified princess started to say.

"How did you get that sword?" How did you get the Master Sword!?"

"That's none of your business," her abductor finally spoke.

"No, it is my business, I'm the princess of Hyrule..."

"I know who you are," he said cutting her off. He sheathed the sword and looked back at Zelda.

"Your Princess Zelda," he said.

"That's right I'm the princess and I would like to know why you have broken into my home and abducted me!"

The man chuckled. "Because you're so beautiful."

Zelda stood there in shock. Men had been after her before and many would love to be able to court her. But the way this man had just said that was just...creepy.

She slowly began to back away from the man, afraid of what he might do.

"Now Zelda, there's no need to be frightened. I will not hurt you."

"Just leave me alone," the princess said.

"No, I can't leave you alone my dear Zelda. I need you around."

"Why?"

"I'm going to rule over Hyrule."

Now, Zelda thought this man really was crazy. She had heard stories and had dreams of evil trying to take over Hyrule. Was this man one of them? No he couldn't be? He didn't look like Ganondorf, whom she had seen in her dreams. Was he working for Ganondorf? Wait, this man just said he wanted to rule Hyrule, not have anyone else rule it. Who is this man?

"Who are you?"

"My name is Link."

So his name was Link. An interesting name. Why did it sound so familiar?

"Why do you need me if you want to rule the kingdom. All you would end up doing is threatening everyone with the information of having kidnapped me or use me as a bargaining chip."

"Well, you just answered your own question, but there is a little more to it than that."

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked confused where he was going with this.

"What I mean is that I could take on all the guards in the kingdom with no problem. I'm stronger than them. You see, Zelda, we have met before. In different periods of time. I, the hero, have saved your life and the kingdom many times. I wasn't given a choice of whether I wanted to or not. Everyone was too scared or just told me to be the hero. Maybe I didn't want to be the hero! Most of the time I was just kid! That's not fair!"

Zelda stood in disbelief. She was beginning to understand who this man really was. She had seen him in her dreams. The connection from her other selves was telling her that she would meet this man. A hero who was supposed to save the land. But why is it different this time? This man obviously had evil intentions but he was supposed to save her not hurt her. What was going on?

"I'm the chosen one, that's how I got the Master Sword. It accepted me."

"That doesn't make any sense! That blade is supposed to be evil's bane! Even if you are or were the chosen doesn't mean you should be able to take it!" Zelda practically shouted.

"It doesn't make much sense to me either. But who cares." Link said. He looked out the door to see that sun had begun to rise.

"Alright it's time to get going." He said putting his sword in its sheath and grabbing Zelda's arm. He dragged her out the door and began walking up a path unfamiliar to her.

"Where are we going? Why are you doing this?" Zelda said panicking.

"We're going to an...friend of mine." Link said hesitantly.

"Why are you doing this?" Zelda asked again, hoping for an answer this time.

"I want to take control of my destiny. No one can force me to do something I didn't want to again." He said bitterly.

Zelda was scared. Link was supposed to be a hero but he's become a villain. Who would save her if not him.

They walked for what felt like forever to the young princess. Eventually they came to a dark cave. Link pulled Zelda inside with him. Zelda noticed that cave may belong to a wizard or witch or some sort.

"Not here, huh? I guess we'll have to wait." Link said.

Wait for who the princess thought. What was he planning to do with her. She had hoped that he wouldn't hurt anyone. If the people found out about the chosen hero turning to the dark side it would definitely cause a panic.

She began to think about his motives for this change. She thought about the dreams she had of him or previous versions of him. He seemed so nice and caring. He didn't like he minded being the hero. He once told her, even though it had traumatized him, he knew it was the right thing to do. She understood if he didn't want to be the hero and just wanted to live peacefully. But they had been cursed to go this cycle. What had caused Link's change?

"The Triforce of Wisdom." He finally said.

"What?" Zelda was confused. What was he talking about?

"That's the real reason I kidnapped you. I-We-He needs it."

The Triforce? He? Does he mean...?

"Oh, Link, I see you got the girl." A new voice said.

Zelda spun around to see a man who had haunted her dreams. Ganondorf. So what Link had said earlier was a lie. He didn't want to rule Hyrule. He was working for Ganondorf.

"Yep, just as you asked." Link responded.

Ganondorf began to approach Zelda. She began to step back as he stepped forward.

"Stay away from me," Zelda commanded.

"You poor defenseless girl, who will save you."

"What have you done?!" Zelda asked.

"What have I done? What have I done?" Ganondorf repeated.

"Let me tell you what I've done, after so many years of being defeated by you and your precious hero. After so many times of almost succeeded. I have come up with the perfect plan to finally beat you!"

"I have taken your hero and twisted his thoughts and views, and now he's mine."

"What did you do to him?" Zelda questioned.

"Don't you worry about that now, we need to move on."

Zelda took another step back and felt something beneath her foot. It was a sword. Not a very good one but something was better than nothing.

She quickly reach down and grabbed the sword and held it out at Ganondorf.

"You foolish girl, you think you can fight your way out of here-"

Zelda swung at him and got a hit in. She dropped the sword and began to run as fast as she could. She ran out of the cave and she could hear Ganondorf yelling at Link to catch her. She had to make her way back to the castle and warn everyone.

What would she tell them? That the someone who was supposed to be the hero is now siding with the villain? Would they believe her. Even if they did, this would change everything forever. Or would it? Could Link go back to being a good guy again?

That would be something to figure out later. She needed to get far away from Ganondorf. She needed to get help.

She needed to save Link just as he had saved her and Hyrule many times before.

"Hold on there Link, I will save you from the darkness"

She stopped to catch her breathe and looked around to see no one was following her. She relaxed a little and began to walk toward the castle.

"I promise."

 **I originally wrote this for the Twist Fate contest on Deviantart.**

 **Let me know what you think of it. Not my best writing. Better than somethings I've wrote in the past though.**

 **This is my first LoZ fanfic. Let me know if I should write more.**

 **~Cherry**


End file.
